


A Love Expressed With Naked Flesh

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Divorce, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Regina can't bare going through with the divorce from her wife Emma. After refusing to sign the divorce papers she follows the woman in a last ditch effort.





	A Love Expressed With Naked Flesh

Emma left the lawyer's office, not even sparing Regina a glance as she passed by her. The brunette just stood there, looking like her regal self, not wanting to seem weak in front of the infuriating woman. Once Emma had left the room, Regina went into the office to sign the divorce papers as well.

The brunette picked up the pen and rolled it between her fingers as she looked at the signature that was already there. She bit her lip and sighed. The lawyer looked at the woman curiously.  
"Mrs Swan-Mills?" The woman asked and tilted her head. Regina looked up at the woman before closing her eyes, letting her head hang.  
"I'm sorry... I need a moment." Regina put the pen down and got up. She walked over to the nearby window and looked outside. She wrapped her arms around her body protectively as she aimlessly stared at the outside world. She looked at the blonde mop of hair that caught her attention as the woman got in her car. She had expected Emma to start it and just speed off, but instead, the woman leaned on her steering wheel, upset.

Regina rested her forehead against the glass, pressing her hand against it as well. She watched as the blonde's shoulders shook. The brunette bit her lip and did everything in her power to hold back her own tears.

"This is wrong..." She said and stormed out of the office.  
"Miss! Regina...!" The brunette stopped in the doorway.  
"I'm not signing it." She said softly before running towards the staircase and making her way down as fast as her feet would take her.

When Regina got to the entrance of the building, she watched Emma drive off.

She was too late...

The brunette hurriedly looked for her keys in her bag and got in her car, going after Emma. She had hoped the blonde would simply go back to Storybrooke, but after following the blonde for a good hour, it was clear that she wasn't going back, even if all her things were still back there, as well as her family.

The blonde knew she was being followed by Regina. As she was getting closer to New York, she had had it and took the nearest exit that took her to a roadside motel. She got out of the car irritated and slammed the door as Regina parked her car behind Emma's.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Emma yelled and Regina quickly got out of the car.  
"Emma, please... Don't do this."  
"You were the one who wanted to get a divorce! Why are you even here..? Leave me alone. I thought I wasn't good enough for you."  
"I never said that! Emma... Please..." Regina moved closer to the woman with careful steps. "This is wrong."  
"You say after signing away our marriage..." Emma crossed her arms and turned away from the brunette, taking a few steps, putting distance between the two.

"I didn't..." It was very soft.  
"I'm sorry?" Emma looked at the woman. "What did you say?"  
"Emma... I didn't sign!" Regina yelled and tears streamed down her face. "I couldn't do it! Damn it Miss Swan, don't make me repeat myself." She screamed.

Emma looked dumbfounded at the woman screaming at her.  
"Wh-what?"  
"ARE YOU DEAF?!" Regina balled her fists and stomped closer to the woman, grabbing her by her leather jacket and shaking her. "I DIDN'T sign the DAMN papers!" She yelled and looked down, slowly releasing her grip on the woman. "I couldn't do it." She couldn't look the woman in the eye either.

It was silent. The only thing that was heard was the rush of cars on the highway. Emma looked at the brunette with wide eyes and slowly put her hand on the frail looking woman's shoulder.  
"Regina..." She didn't know what to say though. The brunette bit her lip and looked up at the woman, sobbing.  
"I can't do this Emma." She shook her head. The blonde's eyes teared up as well. She didn't want to cry in front of the brunette, so she pulled her close and held onto her as she hid her face in the woman's hair.

"Why are we like this?" The blonde asked and Regina shrugged a little while her hands curled into the back of the woman's leather jacket.  
"I don't know... I just... I can't do it." The brunette's voice shook as she took a breath. Emma slowly pulled back, her face still streaked with tears as she looked at Regina's similar one.  
"Now what..?" She asked carefully.

As if on cue, the heavens parted and rain came pouring down without restraint, quickly soaking the two women as they stood there unmoving. Regina let out a long breath, forming a white little cloud as she exhaled the hot air into the cold. She took the blonde's hand, gripping it tightly.  
"Get us a room." She said and gave her bag to her wife. Emma nodded and ran off while Regina took care of the cars. She ran to the little office where Emma was getting them a room when the blonde just came out with a key.  
"23." She said and Regina quickly looked for the correct door and took the blonde's hand, pulling her along.

Emma opened the door and went inside, stepping aside so Regina could get in as well. The brunette made a straight line to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
"Strip." She ordered while taking off her own clothes. Emma bit her lip but slowly started to take her clothes off as well, joining Regina in the shower. The brunette got under the stream when it was warm and pulled Emma under as well.  
"Don't want you to catch a cold now." She said. The blonde simply surrendered and wrapped her arms around her wife as the hot water warmed up their bodies.

Regina put her head down on Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes. Regardless of all the turmoil that happened, she still felt safe in the woman's strong arms. No matter how much they fought, that feeling of being safe never went away.

The blonde held onto her wife a little tighter as she couldn't control the shaking of her own body. Regina's eyes fluttered open as she felt the quaking, looking up at Emma and seeing the tears in her eyes, despite the shower's efforts to cover them up. The brunette slid her hands up and cupped the woman's face, thumbing her tears away while still being held so tightly by her wife.  
"I don't know why I signed." Came from her lips and she moved to rest her forehead against her partner's. "I thought it was what you wanted."  
"I never wanted this." Regina said softly and bit her bottom lip, thinking about what to say next.

"I..." Regina started and slid her hands down to the woman's shoulders, squeezing them a little. "I have never loved anyone quite like how I love you. And even now, it scares me." The woman looked up into the blonde's eyes. "Even after all these years, it scares me that I can't be without you. The feeling of loss I feel when you have to leave on a trip or bring our son to college, even knowing you are coming back, I'm so scared that one day you won't." The brunette's eyes watered and tears flowed freely.  
"Yee of little faith." Emma said and slid her hand into the woman's hair, cradling her head and kissing her deeply. "If instead you had started with that instead of hurling insults at me whenever I come home late." Emma chuckled and Regina made a fist, hitting Emma's shoulder. The blonde winced a little but moved to lift the brunette out of the shower after turning off the stream.

The blonde carried the brunette to the bed and carefully put her down on it, crawling over the woman and wrapping the blankets around the both of them tightly, not caring how wet they were making the bed. She was also well aware of the fact that Regina loves her fiercely and likes to bottle up her feelings until she just can't take it anymore. The culmination of that, plus Emma having an off day was probably what had resulted in them ending up right here.

"Listen to me, Regina Maria Swan-Mills." The blonde started and looked into the woman's eyes deeply. "I'm going to punish you, and when I'm done..." She stopped for a moment and leaned down slowly, whispering over the woman's lips. "We will go home, _together_."

The brunette gasped and held onto the blonde even tighter than before, melting into the ravaging kiss the woman had started, wrapping her leg around the woman's waist.  
"Take me." Regina whispered between their lips and slid her hands into the blonde hair, tangling her fingers in it, pulling it lightly. Emma slid one hand into the soft brunette hair while the other slid down the woman's olive skin, caressing it lightly before raking her nails over the woman's thigh. Regina held onto Emma's shoulder, her nails digging into the skin slightly as the blonde teased her like that. The brunette bit her lip as her wife moved to kiss over her jaw and down her neck, biting down on the sensitive skin, making her gasp and groan in response.

Regina could feel things stirring inside of her, her body heating up in response to her wife's hands and mouth. The blonde sucked on the woman's neck, leaving a mark before moving lower and biting on the woman's collarbone.  
"Emma..." Regina moaned breathlessly and buried her nails even deeper into the woman's skin, making the blonde hiss in response. She slapped the brunette's thigh, making the woman yelp and eased her grip a little.  
"Careful with those claws of yours." Emma purred low and moved to lean down, biting roughly around the woman's nipple. Regina cried out and arched her back. Her hands flew into the blonde hair immediately and pulled it a little.  
"Yessss." She hissed and licked her lips as she looked down, her gaze meeting Emma's who was looking at her with such hunger and desire. The blonde darted her tongue out and licked a teasing trail around the abused nipple, soothing the skin where she just bit down before moving to the other side and repeating the same thing. Regina bit her lip and arched again, trying to hold back the moan that threatened to spill, but in the end it was no use as she whimpered her wife's name again when the woman sucked hard on the stiff peak in her mouth. She let go of it with a pop and grinned. She knew exactly what she was doing to the woman as she knew it was an incredible turn on for Regina to lose control and be dominated by her wife.

Emma sat up and roughly flipped the woman on her stomach, leaning over her and biting down on her shoulder while covering the woman's hands with her own, pinning them down on the mattress. Regina panted roughly and licked her lips as Emma slid one of her hands up over her arm and shoulder before slowly curling her hand around the woman's chin, making the brunette face her.  
"Kiss me." The brunette whimpered and the blonde leaned in, their lips barely touching as her hand curled around the woman's neck, carefully squeezing it lightly as she moved in to kiss the woman deeply until she was actually breathless. Regina moaned into the hot kiss until she had to break away. Emma released her neck and the woman sucked in a harsh breath, moaning as the blonde slid her hand down the brunette's body, leaving a searing trail on Regina's skin.

Regina absolutely loved this as Emma treated her like her slave. Yes, they played rough, but Regina trusted Emma that she wouldn't go too far, and never left any permanent damage. She always managed to balance pain with pleasure in the best way possible and Regina couldn't get enough of it.

The brunette gasped and cried out as the blonde slapped her sloppy and wet core. Her arousal chilly in the air as the blankets had fallen away and the cold air hitting her skin and cooling down her wetness immediately. It sent a shiver down the woman's spine, making Emma smirk against her shoulder.  
"So wet for me, even if I treat you like a slut." She whispered into the brunette's ear, making her groan and bit her lip, holding back a cry as she felt the woman's hand connect with her weeping core again. "Come on dear. Let me hear you beg." Emma slapped the woman's pussy again and Regina moaned. She was slapped significantly harder, but it stung so good.  
"Please~" The brunette whined and clutched the sheets tightly in her hands.  
"Please what?" Emma asked in a sultry voice, sending another shiver down the woman's spine. Regina bucked her hips a little, rubbing up against the hand that was still on her core.  
"Please, fuck me." The woman begged softly. Too soft in Emma's opinion and therefore slapped the woman's core again, three times in quick succession. Regina cried out loudly as it felt so good but it left her wanting so much more as the friction wasn't enough.  
"PLEASE FUCK ME!" Regina cried out for the woman. She barely had said the words and two fingers slid deeply inside of her body, immediately thrusted inside of her roughly and as deep as possible. "OH FUck... Yeeesssssss~" The brunette tore on the sheets while moving her hips to meet her wife's fingers.

Emma licked her lips as she could feel how wet the woman was for her. Her fingers easily slipping deeply inside that hot and begging body, clenching around her fingers in a desperate move to keep them inside. The blonde kissed over the woman's shoulders and back, leaving open-mouthed kisses and several bite marks in her wake as she thrusted into the woman deeply.  
"You're so hot and wet for me." She whispered into Regina's ear and bit the shell before adding a third finger inside of the woman's core. The brunette moaned hotly in appreciation of the extra digit and panted roughly.  
"I'm... I'm so close." The woman whined and the blonde chuckled, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist, holding her close.  
"It's OK." She then whispered into her ear hotly. "Cum for me babe."

It didn't take long before Regina came undone in Emma's arms, trembling and crying out for her wife. The brunette gasped for air and groaned a little as the blonde pulled her fingers back from her core and held the woman tightly. Regina slid her hands over Emma's lacing their fingers together as she slowly came back down from her high.

Emma placed a soft kiss on the woman's temple and gently rolled Regina on her back again before kissing her deeply. The brunette responded eagerly and slid her hands over the woman's body.  
"Now, give me what I want most." She whispered between their lips and Emma smirked a little before nodding. She slowly crawled up and positioned herself above her wife's face who wrapped her arms around the woman's thighs, carefully guiding her down until she could lap up her sweet juices. The blonde moaned hotly as Regina's tongue lapped at her core first before sliding it deeply inside of her, swirling it around and driving her absolutely crazy. Emma panted and leaned forward, gripping the headboard tightly as she could feel her wife thrusting her tongue deep inside of her while moaning at her taste, creating delicious vibrations.

The blonde rocked her hips to meet her wife's movements and increase friction. Regina looked up at the blonde, admiring her absolutely stunning she looks in the throws of passion, especially when her mouth was on the woman's dripping core. She happily drank the woman's nectar and slowly moved her mouth to rub her tongue over the woman's clit before sucking on it teasingly.  
"Shit~ Fuck, Regina!" Emma cried out and reached down, curling her hand into the dark tresses between her legs. "You're way too good at this." The blonde whined and kept moving her hips. Regina smirked and slid two fingers inside of Emma's core, finding the woman's sweet spot while sucking on her clit a little harder. It didn't take long before Emma threw her head back, arching her entire body as she came hard.

The blonde collapsed, letting herself fall to the side, but Regina wasn't having it and rolled along, her head still between the woman's legs as she kept licking and sucking and very slowly kept thrusting her fingers, drawing out the woman's orgasm. Emma squirmed and whimpered.  
"N-No more... S-St...Ahhhh~" She couldn't finish that sentence as the brunette made her cum again. Regina smirked and lapped up all the juices the blonde spilled for her and slowly crawled over the woman's spent body. This was something she enjoyed seeing the most, Emma completely spent and lost in pleasure.

Regina slowly moved to sit with the blonde, letting the woman use her thighs as pillow as she gently raked her fingers through the tangled curls. Emma slowly came back from her high and looked up at the sexy brunette with the several marks all over her body. She smiled at her handy work and reached up, cupping the woman's cheek.

"We are hopeless sometimes." Emma said and Regina shrugged.  
"The only way we seem to be able to properly express ourselves is in bed." She replied and gently put her hand over Emma's warm one, holding her wrist as she moved to kiss the hand.  
  
"I love you, even if we fight." The brunette said and looked down at the woman seriously.  
"I love you too. No matter what." Emma said softly and slowly sat up before turning to the woman again and pulling her closer, kissing her deeply. "No one trusts me like you do." She said and slid her fingers over the woman's neck. Regina took her hand and guided it over her heart.  
"I trust you with my life. It's yours." She said and used her magic, letting Emma hold her heart. The blonde gently curled her fingers around it inside of the woman and kissed Regina softly.  
  


"You're mine."


End file.
